We all have secrets Josie
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: VaughnJosie Eventual CorrineMarshall [when i get round 2 it] OMG WE GOT THE CATEGORY!
1. when life hands you lemons blame Josie

A/n: me and my black hole high, here I am again. Great.  
  
Chapter one: When life hands you lemons blame Josie.  
  
"She can't be!" said Vaughn Pearson angrily. His dad stared at him. "Why do you think she's been dating you?" "We're not dating we just went skating a couple of times!" "She's using you Vaughn, you need to open your eyes." "Incase you haven't noticed they are open dad." "In which case you're just not looking hard enough." Victor Pearson said. Vaughn bit his lip. "She wouldn't, I know..." "You know nothing Vaughn." "I KNOW I LOVE HER!" he yelled and stormed angrily to his room.  
  
Josie idly twirled her pencil. "And that's Einstein's second theory [was it his second] I hope you've noted this down as it will be on the mid terms." Josie looked at her notes. She had all she needed in a few simple sentences. 'object in motion stays in motion, object still stays still. Unless another force eg gravity comes into the equation.' The bell rang. She sighed and packed up her books. Lunchtime. Good.  
  
"Hey." She said sitting down at the table where 3 of her best friends were sat. To the left Lucas Randall he was a bit paranoid but still a good laugh and a great person to hang around with. Opposite was Corrine Baxter, a total neat freak but Josie had learned to live with her habits. All in all Corrine was an amazing girl and you never failed your math lesson when she was around. Diagonal was Marshall Wheeler he's the lead singer for Blake Holsey's hottest band magnet 360* [that's supposed to be a degree sign my comp sucks] he had had a crush on Corrine for the longest time. Josie to be honest was bored of Corrine and Marshall beating about the bush, she wished they'd just ask each other out already rather than constantly moan about it. "Wait, where's Vaughn?" "Over there." Lucas said pointing to a table across the hall. Madison was sat there and she was flirting heavily with Vaughn. Josie frowned.  
  
"Vaughn why aren't you sitting with us?" she asked leaning against the table. Madison smirked. "You mean to say you never knew?" "Knew what?" Josie asked. She knew she shouldn't pander to Madison. But she wanted to know. "Maybe you should hear it from Vaughn." She said. Vaughn stood up rapidly and left the room. "What?" "He doesn't like you Trent!" Madison said annoyed. "He doesn't like any of your freaky little friends. Get it through your thick elf head." She snapped. Josie normally would have slapped Madison for calling her an elf but she couldn't. Madison was lying. She had to be. But why did Vaughn suddenly take off.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Marshall as Josie sat back down. She stared at her food for a moment before pushing it away. "I'm not hungry." She said. "Josie what's the matter?" Corrine repeated. "What's the matter with the elf. Could it be something to do with the fact Pearson dumped her?" taunted one of Madison's cheerleader friends. Josie knew she shouldn't have lost control like she did. But she grabbed her plate and emptied the entire contents over Madison's head. "Don't spread rumours with no truth to them." She whispered and then she ran off.  
  
"Vaughn dumped Josie." "Pearson is single again." "I heard Trent stood him up." "I heard they split up 'coz she was two-timing him with that Randall boy." The rumours were spreading like wildfire. Everytime Josie heard them she felt like screaming at them. She caught up with Vaughn after football practice. "What did I do?" She asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" Vaughn said turning away from her. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Vaughn. If I've done something wrong I deserve to know." She said. Vaughn sighed. "Well?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you not have an excuse, is Madison telling the truth? You never liked us or is it just me?" she asked. "Don't listen to Madison." He said.  
  
"It's a little hard. She's telling the whole school you dumped me." "She's a lying cow." He said not looking Josie in the eyes. She glared. "Vaughn! People are talking about us down every corridor. Everytime I turn a corner people are whispering, but the thing is I don't even know what they're whispering about." "Just leave me alone ok Josie. I don't want to talk to you." he said starting to walk off. "You can't do this!" she yelled. "YOU PROMISED ME!" she yelled after him. He didn't turn back. She just sank to the bench. "He promised." She whispered in tears.  
  
"Last time I checked there was 5 members. Where are Josie and Vaughn." "Vaughn's not talking to any of us and Josie's in a right state," Lucas said. Z shrugged. "Teenagers." He said sighing.  
  
Josie decided she'd had enough. It had been two weeks now and he hadn't said a word to her. The rumours were still going. She stood up and wandered outside. It was the first time she'd been outside. She'd barely been out of her room. Lessons maybe, when she felt like it, lunch, only when Corrine forced her to. Corrine. She felt guilty about the gang. She hadn't been talking to them either. She'd barely said two words since the football match disaster. She knocked on the door. Victor answered it great just what she needed. "Is Vaughn home?" she asked icily. "Miss Trent I'm afraid my son is not home..." "Bull." She said. "I know he's home I know he's avoiding me and frankly I don't care I want to speak to him." "Vaughn! Miss Trent is at the door." Victor called into the house. Vaughn appeared at the stairs. "Come in." he muttered.  
  
she stepped in. "Vaughn." She said nodding. "Josie." He said. "What're you doing here?" "What do you think?" she asked. "We can't talk here." He said. He led her in silence to his bedroom. "Better?" she asked him sarcastically. He sat on his bed. "Why're you here?" "I need to talk to you." "You're here talk. "When did this happen." "When did what happen?" "When did you become your dad?" she asked him.  
  
"Josie..." "I don't know what I did but whatever it was I'm sorry okay." She said earnestly. "It's not you it's me." "Do you know how many boys have said that to me Vaughn?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't think it's you Vaughn." She admitted. "I think it's your dad." Vaughn looked at the carpet. "Well, I'm right aren't I?" she asked tapping her foot. "He's scared you might go against him that you might work for us?" "No." Vaughn said. "No what?" "He thinks you're using me to get information about Pearadyne." "And do you think that?" she queried. He sighed. "And if you do. I thought I could trust you and you could trust me." "I can't trust you Josie." "Why Not Marshall? He has Grant WORKING here and he's not a spy. So me being friends with you and the fact my mum's an EX-employee suddenly makes me the bad guy." She said angrily.  
  
"Look Grants not my problem. And if you must know he's a double agent he's stabbing his brother in the back, and my dad!" he said. Josie rolled her eyes. "See Vaughn I don't ask for information you give it to me. I don't care about Pearadyne all I care about here is my friend. Who doesn't even class himself as my friend anymore." "Josie..." he started. "You know you're right I did screw up. It's my mistake. When it all goes wrong blame Josie everybody else does." She said. "You know all I ever did was love you. I think that was my mistake." She stood up. "I'll see myself out." And she left. "Did she just say she loved me?" Vaughn asked himself as he sat in his room.  
  
A/n: well what do you think. Good bad. Awful great. review 


	2. Agony Aunt

Chapter 2: Agony Aunt.  
  
"Josie please cheer up." Corrine pleaded to her friend.  
  
"I'm not coming out." the redhead said from underneath the covers.  
  
"Josie you're fastly becoming anorexic... you're barely talking and i want to know why!" Corrine said tugging at the duvets until she revealed the majority of Josie.  
  
"I'm not Anorexic... although if i was little miss perfect Madison maybe he'd want to talk to me."  
  
"Who Vaughn?"  
  
"Men suck." Josie seethed. Corrine rubbed Josie's back.  
  
"He'll calm down eventually."  
  
"I trusted him Corrine... i really did..."  
  
"What exactly did he do?"  
  
"That's just it... i don't know, i don't know what he did i don't know what i did, but all i know is... i'm never talking to men again."  
  
"You can't just hide in your room for the rest of your life"  
  
"I can try." she pulled the covers back over her head and Corrine sighed. she knew she was getting no more out of her.  
  
she wandered down the hallways.  
  
"Corrine? How's Josie?"  
  
"I miss my best friend Marshall." Corrine said softly.  
  
"She's not gone... she's right down the hall and right now... she needs a friend."  
  
"But she won't even talk to me." she whispered.  
  
"Come off it Corrine Baxter doesn't give up that easily... does she...?"  
  
"No... I'll try later...i just talked to her... she's pretty peeved."  
  
"What did she say...?"  
  
"Basically death to all men..."  
  
"Remind me to stay on her good side..." he joked. she stood and stared out of the window.  
  
"Well what can i do to cheer you up?" he asked.  
  
"Huh,"  
  
" Don't lie to me i know you're upset..."  
  
"It's just... i want to know what Vaughn did to her to make her this upset... what could he have said that would split the group like this?"  
  
"Rumour has it he dumped her..."  
  
"They weren't dating..."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Josie can't keep a secret like that for five minutes!"  
  
"Well whatever he said... I'm sure Josie's not totally innocent in this case either..."  
  
"Oh yeah blame Josie... the poor girls crying her eyes out in there!" Corrine fumed. Marshall put his hands on her shoulders  
  
"Calm down Corrine." she suddenly realised the gap between them was rapidly decreasing. she gulped.  
  
"I gotta go..." and she took off. Marshall looked puzzled. hmm... she really wanted to know.  
  
"I didn't DO anything!" said Vaughn. Marshall had cornered him and was having a go at him in front of the whole school.  
  
"It was enough of a nothing to make her cry... Josie Trent... THE JOSIE TRENT... is crying because of something you've done!"  
  
"I haven't done anything to her.."  
  
"Then what did you say?" he asked. Vaughn looked at his lunch tray suddenly becoming very interested in today's special...  
  
"She's not eating... she's not talking... it was some big nothing to do that to Josie... now what did you say."  
  
"He said she wasn't pretty." said Madison. "Who can blame her... she makes BAXTER look good."  
  
"You leave Corrine out of this." Marshall said through gritted teeth...  
  
"What you think she's good looking? then you're even more delirious than Vaughn thinks Trent is..." Marshall leapt up to hurt Madison but Vaughn pulled him into the corridor.  
  
"Listen i know you like Corrine but that's no reason to blow up at Madison..."  
  
"That was nothing to what Josie will do to you if you don't tell me what you did... Lucas is pretty peeved too so is Corrine... i think you better explain." Vaughn sighed.  
  
"It just sorta...happened ok..."  
  
"Stuff like that doesn't just sorta happen... Vaughn she's getting herself sick... i don't know somehow she's got it into her head that she's ugly and that all men are evil..."  
  
"Josie always thought that about guys..."  
  
"true..." he muttered. "But that's beside the point... the point is... she needs a friend... and me and Corrine aren't enough for her right now..."  
  
"She has Lucas..."  
  
"Lucas is off doing his own thing the only reason he even hung with us was Josie I'm sure..."  
  
Corrine sighed she'd just witnessed Marshall blow up at Vaughn... why did he do that what was yelling at Vaughn gonna do apart from making Vaughn come up and yell at Josie... When did she become Josie's Agony Aunt anyway...  
  
Josie glared. she didn't know what she was glaring at but if looks could kill it'd probably be dead by now. []she stood up. Sick of moping around she wrote a note to Corrine. she noticed the door handle moving. she quickly darted for the window. she clambered down the drain pipe before Corrine had chance to catch her. No more crying Josie... you're stronger than that she told herself and you know it  
  
She wandered around the grounds... she heard Madison talking, laughing with her friends...  
  
"And then i make sum crack about Goody Goody Baxter and he's like all in my face! You think Wheeler would live up to his brothers expectations..."  
  
Marshall had had a go at Madison... for Corrine... she remembered a time when Vaughn had done the same for her... and Lucas... she hadn't seen Lucas in weeks... he could have been sucked into a black hole for all she knew... [which was likely at black hole high] she shivered. So could Vaughn... and if it wasn't for Madison's little remark... so could Marshall.  
  
Soon she arrived at her destination and ended up outside the wall marked 'private property keep out.' she knew what lay beyond that wall. The remnants of Pearadyne industries. last time she went Vaughn had held her back. stopped her from going. nobody would notice if she was gone anyway. she slid through the gate and closed it so it looked like a perfectly innocent gate once more...  
  
Corrine looked around the room in puzzlement... "Josie?" she asked the empty room. no answer. she picked up the note on her bed. 'Corrine' it was labelled in Josie's swirly writing. she tore it open. it read  
  
'Dear Corrine  
  
I'm sick of moping around I'm off to find myself... and a couple of other things aswell... I'm not going to be held back this time i miss you already. tell Marshall and Lucas i love em... c ya soon [hopefully]' Corrine bit her lip.  
  
"Not good." she ran off to find Marshall.  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"She ran away"  
  
"she can't... what... where...when?" Marshall asked puzzled. Lucas was silent he was reading the note carefully.  
  
"Where's she gone to?"  
  
"Pearadyne..." he spoke up.  
  
"and how do you know?"  
  
"she wanted to go but we stopped her..." Lucas said. he sighed  
  
"But we have no idea how to get there... all we know is... that it's in..."  
  
"The woods..."  
  
"she can't go in there alone!" he said. Corrine hung her head.  
  
"It's my fault... i knew she was upset i should have stayed with her..." Marshall wrapped his arms around her...  
  
"It's not your fault Corrine... she's full of suprises that one..."  
  
"It's my fault." Vaughn said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes Corrine don't blame yourself... blame Vaughn..." Marshall said severely annoyed...  
  
"How can you show your face to us after what you did to Josie?"  
  
"I don't think I'm the issue here... what matters now is finding Josie." Vaughn said. Corrine who was sorely tempted to belt him one seemed to calm down. she pulled out of Marshall's grasp.  
  
"He's right.." she said. "As much as i hate to admit it he's right..."  
  
Josie stepped through over some brambles and various other weeds. she tripped and fell into a pile of nettles.  
  
" oopsie-poosie XD it..." she muttered rubbing her sore ankles "Stupid undergrowth..." she stood up tenderly. she heard arguing... which surely meant someone had come to find her... no. they couldn't... not now.  
  
She ran ignoring the pain in her ankles she ran as fast as she could until it came into view... Pearadyne industries. she stood in awe shocked by its sheer size. she slowly approached the door...  
  
it was large rusted and swinging off it's hinges. she slowly pushed it open and stepped inside... inside was the most dangerous array of problems she'd ever seen. Lights were hanging from small wires short circuiting and spraying sparks everywhere. the tiles were all cracked and broken and there was what appeared to be blood on the walls. it had never been cleaned... water pipes were burst around her feet... why did they never cut off the gas/water/ electricity... if the electric sparks hit the water she was a dead girl... she ran over the water determined not to get shocked...  
  
Vaughn sighed as he looked up at Pearadyne... this place held bad memories. it was the place his mother had died in the terrible explosion 15 years ago... he shuddered.  
  
"You're not backing out now Vaughn..." said Lucas pushing him up the path.  
  
Josie sat and stared at the writings on the wall... what did they mean she didn't understand... they were scratched into the ashes... as though someone had been here and written them. after the explosion.  
  
'After all hope has gone  
  
when there's no strength to carry on  
  
you're in the right place, so take heed  
  
of just who helps in time of need  
  
your search continues east...' she grabbed her notebook and copied it down onto a piece of paper Just as she left the Janitor appeared [hehe have to have him in here] and wiped the words from the wall... sparks of pink electricity cleared it off....  
  
A/n: chapter 2... what ya think? sorry if the spelling grammar is bad i tried 2 write it while Ben woz braiding my hair [boys r weird] 


	3. what happens when

A/n: yay ppl like my story. Just a note. I AM a girl... not a guy... to end all debates.  
  
Chapter 3: I will decide on a title later ok.  
  
Josie was in a huge room. About 5 times as tall as she was and the football team could play in here had it not been so dilapidated. Tiles were hanging from the ceiling hovering dangerously above her heads. Walls were scorched and computers were all knocked over. Josie shuddered she had a strong feeling of de ja vu. She knew why. This was the place she'd rescued Corrine from. On her first day at Blake Holsey. She'd been happy then hadn't she? Without Vaughn. She sighed and continued. She took one look at the bust security lock and knew there was no need to crack any secret codes. She pressed on the door and it opened. She fell onto a platform. The gyroscope wasn't spinning and space and all the planets hung suspended in mid air she stared into the stars. They were so close. How come there was still enough oxygen to live. She didn't know.  
  
She suddenly tripped and fell. She stood up to find out what she'd tripped over and found it was a hole. She stood back. She saw 6ft words were carved into the floor. She began to read them. "When things go wrong it's easy to lose heart but you'll find the answer, right back at the start, you're nearly there Josie be prepared For what lies ahead If it's too much to take There's an awful lot at stake Friends are friends until the end But there's someone there for even longer, your search continues south.' South, but that meant to go back through the door. Back where she'd started. She copied it down into her notebook. Wait a minute. Josie be prepared? That meant whoever wrote this... they knew she was here. Were they watching her. Ok this was getting creepy.  
  
No sooner had she gone than the Janitor came and rolled up the false layer of concrete with words on and tossed it onto his shoulder. He walked out whistling. [lol]  
  
Josie went out the front door miraculously not meeting with Corrine and co on the way. She wandered outside and looked around. On a pavestone were words scratched into them. She had to get down on bended needs to write this one down.  
  
"She's not here guys." Marshall said. He grabbed Corrine's hand to stop her going any further. "If you step into that water the sparks will electrocute you, you'll be dead before tea time." He said. Corrine blushed at the contact from Marshall. He pulled her back. "We've searched everywhere she's not here." "She has to be." Said Lucas who knew Josie well enough. Vaughn however seemed to have his own ideas on where she was. He wandered off. "Where are you going?" asked Corrine. "Oh that's right, chicken out now!" Marshall argued. "We all want to find Josie right?" he asked. "Well, yeah but..." "Then follow me." He said.  
  
Josie stared hard at the words. 'The stone is covered in undergrowth Just look a little harder Jose. When you found what you're looking for Beware on getting more than you bargained for.' It was a shorter note than the last ones. She began searching through the undergrowth quite unsure of what she was looking for. She knew that when she found it she'd know.  
  
Vaughn stared as he watched Josie clamber off the ground and begin searching in the bushes. He knew what she was going to find. He hung his head. He sighed heavily. He crossed over and pulled back a bush so she was revealed. "I thought I'd find you here." He said. She didn't say anything. He stepped forward bent down and pulled a huge vine of Ivy down. Josie looked curiously as he revealed a large stone. On it were the words. "Sarah Pearson beloved wife and mother. We'll miss you Sarah." Josie looked really shocked. "Vaughn I'm so sorry..." He shrugged. And pulled back another vine. Josie let out a cry of horror as he revealed another grave. This time it read "Michael Trent. Devoted husband and loving father." The date was exactly 15 years ago. That meant her dad worked for Pearadyne. Josie shook her head.  
  
"No. I know my mum had... I know she used to work at Pearadyne but... she told me he'd come back... she promised." She stared at Vaughn and then at her friends, then at the grave. "You knew..." she said. "You knew all this time and you never told me... when I talked about my dada maybe coming home for Christmas you KNEW?" she fumed at him. Vaughn bit his lip. "Trent's a common name..." "That's bull!" she snapped. She traced the letters of her fathers name on the stone. "Josie... I didn't want to hurt you." "I think you've hurt her enough already." Said Lucas stepping between them. "Josie I understand you want to stay but we HAVE to get back, it's getting dark." "NO!" she said suddenly. She stood. Up. "You just don't get it do you. I don't want to come back. 'm never going back to Blake Holsey!" she screamed and ran off.  
  
Lucas, Marshall and Corrine looked at Vaughn. "Don't try to pin this on me," "You never told her..." Corrine said. "Guys, I..." "Leave him. He's not worth it..." Marshall said. He was still pretty peeved. "Listen I know you guys don't want to leave her..." "We can't!" Lucas said as though scalded. "But I think we should go back to the school and report her missing..." "We can't leave Josie alone, she'll get herself killed." Vaughn said. "Hey this is Josie we're talking about here, I'm with Marshall it's better that we don't all rush straight off into danger we have to go back to school." "I'm not leaving her!" Lucas said. "Neither am I!" Vaughn said. Partially because of the fact he wanted her safe [but he knew deep down she'd be ok] but he mainly didn't want Josie alone with Lucas. [hehe would you?]  
  
Josie sat in the rapidly increasing dark. She sat on top of a tree stump. Her ankle was swollen and bleeding. 'accident prone Josie' she knew she'd get no further before morning. She sighed.  
  
"Well ok Corrine and I will head back and you and Vaughn go find Josie ok..." Marshall said. "Right." Vaughn and Lucas headed off in the vague direction that Josie went. "One problem." Corrine said. "Er... what?" "Which way is back?" Marshall stared ahead. But all he could see was trees, trees and more trees.  
  
Lucas wandered around not exactly sticking with Vaughn which wasn't the plan. "She went this way." Vaughn said. "An how do you know that?" "The grass stalks are all bent that way and by the looks of it she tripped." Lucas looked put out at Vaughn's tracking skills. "Yeah..." he said. They walked for what seemed like an hour before coming to a clearing where a red headed girl was asleep sprawled across a large tree trunk.  
  
Vaughn stepped over and placed his jacket around her. "What're you doing... we have to head back to school." "And how exactly. It's pitch black and we have no clue where we're going so I say we wait until tomorrow when it's light." "She'll do a runner..." "She'll be running nowhere on that ankle Lucas..." "What do you.." he leaned down and looked at Josie's ankle. "Yeah I thought so, it's broken. She can't run away from us now. I suggest you get some sleep." Lucas nodded. He hated to admit it. He was right. Vaughn stayed up all night waiting for her to wake up. 


	4. so now what

a/n: finally 3 is up.. c if i can get 4 done eh.  
  
Chapter 4: so now what  
  
Josie yawned and raised her head. The first thing she noticed was an extreme pain in her ankle. The second thing she noticed was Lucas asleep on the forest floor.  
  
"So you're finally up?" questioned a voice. she knew it was Vaughn.  
  
"Where are the others?" she questioned quite coldly  
  
"Um, they went back for help."  
  
"Why?" she asked trying to stand up. she fell back down and winced.  
  
"I think a broken ankle needs help."  
  
"No i'm fine!" she snapped.  
  
"Josie," he warned. "If you're going to run away well... I can't stop you," he said slowly. "I feel responsible, but I can't stop you, but if you're really going to go, you have to say goodbye to Lucas and Corrine and Marshall, and you have to get you're ankle fixed before you leave."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"because... they're your friends and... and if you run away then, they'll miss you Jose, so will I..." Josie laughed bitterly. "And if you're not at full health we'll all worry." Josie was insisting on persisting to stand up. Vaughn approached her he took her hands and stood her up. she glared.  
  
"I can do it myself." Vaughn didn't say anything. he knew she was stubborn.  
  
Corrine yawned. after it getting so dark last night they'd decided to call it a night and sleep there. she suddenly realised Marshall had his arm protectively over her. she smiled and blushed. She removed it and stood up. She began plotting how far it was to get back etc. she couldn't help but smile all the way through though.  
  
Josie fell back down for the billionth time.  
  
"You sure you can do this?" Vaughn kept asking her. eventually she gave up. She was furious at herself. It was her fault.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. she was annoyed at him. It was his fault. Lucas was beginning to stir.  
  
"Morning," he muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. he suddenly realised Josie was there... he jumped then he remembered this wasn't his room no cause for panic.  
  
"Morning... we should head back." Said Vaughn. Josie looked at the floor she kicked the leaves with her good foot. Lucas looked at her.  
  
"Josie are you ok?" he whispered softly. she shook her head. No. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. again she shook her head. no.  
  
"Ok then," he stood up and the boys gathered their stuff. They stood up. Vaughn extended his hand to her. she turned her head away. Vaughn looked guilty. Lucas instead helped her up. As he did this she dropped her notebook. Vaughn picked it up and handed it to her.she read.  
  
'After all hope has gone  
  
when there's no strength to carry on  
  
you're in the right place, so take heed  
  
of just who helps in time of need  
  
When things go wrong  
  
it's easy to lose heart  
  
but you'll find the answer,  
  
right back at the start,  
  
you're nearly there  
  
Josie be prepared  
  
For what lies ahead  
  
If it's too much to take  
  
There's an awful lot at stake  
  
Friends are friends until the end  
  
But there's someone there for even longer,'  
  
whoever it was wasn't talking about the gravestones she found... they were talking about her love life too. she looked from boy to boy. they were here to help and she kept blowing them off. she felt guilty now. So what now? did she Make up with Vaughn? Go out with Lucas? she didn't know. | |  
  
Corrine walked close to Marshall nervously. They made idle chit chat but neither of them were talking much.  
  
"Think they found her?"  
  
"Yeah." He muttered. Corrine bit her lip.  
  
"Marshall what's wrong you've been acting weird since yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing..." he muttered. Corrine snapped. she turned to face him stopping dead in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Why are you lying to me?" she demanded "You're my best friend Marshall and you're lying to me! Tell me!" He'd never seen her this angry.  
  
"Madison said some stuff about you yesterday." he muttered not quite catching her eye.  
  
"So... why should i care what Madison thinks?" she asked.  
  
"The whole school saw me stick up for you..."  
  
"Thanks." she said. "But..."  
  
"Now Madison thinks i... like you like you." he said. Corrine blushed.  
  
"Oh," she muttered not quite sure what to say. "Well if you did it's none of her buisness... but you don't so..." Marshall sighed. this was the perfect opportunity to tell her.  
  
"But i think i do..." he muttered. At first Corrine thought she'd misheard him. She was at a loss for words.  
  
The three had continued along their way in silence. Lucas supporting Josie as she could barely walk. Josie was mulling things over. She didn't know what to do. Vaughn had hurt her... beyond return? No there was always a chance to turn back. Lucas was... her best friend, but was he more. she sniffed back tears.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Lucas suddenly stopping dead. she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." she muttered. "Absolutely nothing." Lucas looked sadly at her. he knew she was lying and there was something worse going on than a broken ankle but Josie wouldn't say. there was nothing he could do.  
  
Vaughn watched Lucas fuss over Josie. he felt neglected. Dad was wrong. He loved Josie but he'd messed up now. Josie had admitted she liked him too, in a rage of course. she probably hated him now. he'd blown it. he sighed. Lucas noticed this and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You Ok Vaughn?" he asked.  
  
"Er... Yeah?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Can you take her for a while?" Lucas suggested. Vaughn nodded. Lucas transferred Josie's weight. hopefully this would work.  
  
"You alright?" Vaughn asked quietly.  
  
"I've, been stabbed in the back, lied to, cried my eyes out for days, found out my dad's dead, broken my ankle and got lost, what do you think." he bit his lip. She realised she'd bit his head off and whispered  
  
"I'm sorry it's not your fault." he smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry too i shouldn't have yelled at you and said all that stuff about my dad." he admitted.  
  
Josie didn't say anything.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" he asked. she sighed.  
  
"I don't know... you said some pretty nasty stuff... i need some thime to think." she said earnestly "Don't be mad." he nodded.  
  
Marshall stared at Corrine waiting for an answer. she just looked... blank.  
  
"Earth to Corrine?" he suggested. she nodded.  
  
"Madison said you like me... and you do?" she asked trying to grasp the conversation.  
  
"Yeah... but i mean er... you don't have to..." he started she blushed.  
  
"Maybe i feel the same..." she stated looking at her feet. she turned away and they continued to walk in silence it seemed like decades before they reached school.  
  
"They what?" asked Z shocked.  
  
"Josie was upset so she ran away to Pearadyne, we all went after her and we left Vaughn and Lucas to look for her we came back for help but it was dark and..."  
  
"Watch it motormouth." Said Marshall.  
  
"We're really worried." Corrine said.  
  
"Well we have to go find them..."  
  
"That's obvious... i mean Josie was dead set on not ever coming back here, the guys might have a hard time getting her back." Corrine admitted.  
  
At 10pm here was a knock at the door. Marshall opened it to reveal Vaughn with Josie asleep in his arms. Lucas was behind.  
  
"Made it back for curfew." Joked Lucas.  
  
"Z was this close to phoning your parents!" said Corrine angrily. Vaughn held a finger to his lips.  
  
"She fell asleep half way. We let her sleep." he admitted he looked at her with a longing in his deep brown eyes. he lay her down on the bed.  
  
"I better go tell Z we're back." Said Lucas. Marshall walked in and said.  
  
"Corrine Z says... oh you're back!" Corrine hissed shut up. he nodded. Marshall absently looked at Corrine. Josie wasn't the only one with problems. | |  
  
Josie woke up the birds were chirping merrily. She was glad it was saturday, no sunday. argh she meant saturday. she hopped out of bed and positively howled. Corrine sat up.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"My bloody ankle!" she complained. Corrine sprang into action and as soon as she was dressed took Josie down to the infirmary.  
  
"Dude, wake up." Marshall said shaking Lucas. Lucas rolled over in annoyance his way of saying 'bog off marshall. too early in the A.M' Marshall shook his head and went to Corrine and Josie's room. No answer. he walked in. Nobody was there. he panicked wondering if they'd ran away but then remembered Lucas saying something about Josie's wrist or something.  
  
"I am NOT walking on crutches!" Josie moaned.  
  
"Josie."  
  
"I fall over my feet as it is."  
  
"Josie do as the nurse says." Marshall said taking a seat. Corrine went red. Josie's chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she cast a suspicious look over them -Note to self- bug Corrine about Marshall later.  
  
Lucas woke and sat up groggily. He looked around and expected to be in the forest. It took him a few moments to realise [poor guy he's permanantly confuzzled ]  
  
"Marshall..." he muttered turning to his best friend, only to find he wasn't there. He rolled his eyes. Too early.  
  
Vaughn paced his bedroom. His bedroom at his house. His dad was downstairs, he needed to talk to him. ABout... about Josie. He needed to make it clear he was her friend and he wanted to be part of her life.  
  
"Dad?" he asked, his heart beating a violent tatoo against his Adam's apple  
  
"Yes Vaughn..."  
  
"I need to talk to you... s'about Josie..." he said biting his lip [got same upset look like when he was talking to Josie about stealing]  
  
"What about her?" Victor asked coldly.  
  
"You can't judge her," He said "Just on what...on what you think of her mother."  
  
"She's got a bad academic record, her behaviour is appauling, Vaughn I've seen her permanent record."  
  
"Yeah, you've seen hers but you've never seen mine, Everything Josie's done, Me or someone else has done it with her."  
  
"You don't mean that." Victor said icily.  
  
"Don't I?" Vaughn said pouring him some cornflakes.  
  
"Name one thing she's done."  
  
"She's been... she's..."  
  
"Exactly you can't and if you could i was a part of it."  
  
"Proving my point that she's a bad influence."  
  
"You can't stop me seeing her dad I'm 15, nearly 16!"  
  
"I can and I will." Victor said angrily. "It's for the best Vaughn."  
  
"Try to stop me." he said firmly and walked off up to the school.  
  
Josie wandered absently round the school. since it was still early it was the perfect time to try out her Crutches. she kept falling over and it was really painful.  
  
"Keep that up and you'll break the other ankle." Joked Vaughn. Josie blushed and sat down on the windowsill.  
  
"Probably." she admitted. He approached.  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"S'a free country." Vaughn sensed the hostility in her voice.  
  
"You know i deserve this." he said taking a seat "The cold shouldering,"  
  
"You don't..." she whispered looking suddenly very interested in the cast on her leg.  
  
"Hey guys." Said a voice. It was Marshall. Vaughn wanted to swing for him at the minute. [wouldn't you!]  
  
"Marshall!" Said Josie grateful for an excuse to be excused [does that make sense] from the awkward conversation.  
  
"Lucas was looking for you." Marshall said to Vaughn. Josie felt incredibly awkward. Vaughn hopped off the windowsill and wandered away.  
  
"Marshall?" Questioned Josie thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Something's up between you and Corrine..."  
  
"Oh that," He laughed nervously. "S'nothing really."  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing." she said trying to slide off the windowsill.  
  
Marshall sighed.  
  
"What happened? Spill!"  
  
"Or else what? you can hardly chase me." he said smirking. Josie seemed to realise this too her smile faltered. She looked thoughtful. Marshall didn't like the look of dawning comprehension appearing on her face. She suddenly clipped him on his shin with the crutch.  
  
"What the... There's no escaping you is there?"  
  
"No now, tell." Marshall began to explain receiving a whack every time he exaggerated.  
  
"Listen..." Lucas said to Vaughn. "I know you like Josie." Vaughn was ataken back by his abruptness. "And there was a time i had a huge problem with that,"  
  
"er...."  
  
"I have no problem with you and Josie being a... a thing... but I'm warning you, If you hurt her again..."  
  
"Dude, you think i'm THAT stupid? I nearly blew it with her..."  
  
"If you hurt her again, don't expect forgiveness," He said. Vaughn nodded.  
  
"You're ok with it."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But the question is, is Josie?"  
  
"The girl admitted she likes you back and you just, walked on. Man you're an I-d-i-o-t!" She said. she stared out the window from her perch [she hadn't managed to get down from the windowsill and wasn't the kind of girl to ask for help]  
  
"It's a big deal for me, it takes a while to sink in." Josie hit him with the crutch. he walked across to the other end of the corridor.  
  
"Safer..." he muttered. Josie sneered.  
  
"Have you talked to her about it?" Marshall shook his head. Josie felt like whacking him but he was just out of her reach. The dumb crutches were too short.  
  
Corrine walked in the corridor. Marshall was talking to Josie, from across the length, no across the width, come on Corrine wake up.  
  
"Have you talked to her about it?" she hard Josie say. Marshall made a vertical movement with his head- no. Josie reached out and tried to hit him with her crutch- ah so that's why he's across at the other side.  
  
"Talk to who about what." Corrine butted in.  
  
"Talk to you about..."  
  
"Josie shut up." Marshall said embarrassed. Corrine got the feeling she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that aswell...." They both glanced at Josie...  
  
"Oh don't mind me, girl stuck on windowsill." she said cheekily. Corrine helped her dwn and She left them alone.  
  
"So..." Marshall said awkwardly.  
  
"So..." Corrine copied.  
  
"I..." they both said.  
  
"You first!" They both said as though synchronised.  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere like that..." Marshall said.  
  
"Well, well, Wheeler's got a girlfriend." Madison said appearing around a corner.  
  
"She's not..."  
  
"And if he has?"  
  
"So you admit it? Honestly i thought a lead singer of magnet 360* could do better than that." Marshall wanted to hit her. "You obviously don't have Grant's... appeal with the ladies... You can't honestly say Baxter that Marshall's better looking than Grant."  
  
"Grant's good looking..." she said thoughtfully. Marshall faltered. how did he know she was gonna say that?  
  
"But Marshall's ten time better." she said earnestly. Madison smirked.  
  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she said she surveyed Marshall once over before walking off laughing.  
  
"Di... did you really mean that?"  
  
"Mean what? About Grant..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Course I did..." she said. she suddenly realised how close he was. "I mean Grant's great and everything but, I don't just judge on looks."  
  
"Evidently." he muttered running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Stop fishing for compliments..." she said. The silence took over. Marshall took in a depp breath, and then leaned towards her. She blushed. 3cm apart 2.. 1... Corrine turned her head.  
  
"Marshall I..."  
  
"Sorry..." He said frantically. "I thought..."  
  
"You thought right... It's just... I'm a little nervous...." she said fidgeting. He smiled.  
  
"Corrine, will you be my grilfriend... Man that sounds corny." she laughed  
  
"Yes... And don't let Madison get to you." he nodded. Corrine blushed. Lucas and Vaughn were watching from Lucas' room and Josie had her head round the corner. Josie crossed her fingers. 'come on' she thought.  
  
"You know, i get the feeling people are staring at us." Marshall whispered nodding his head backward towards two pairs of brown eyes emerged in the darkness...  
  
"Well let's give them something to stare at." She leaned in and their lips brushed in a moment of bliss. Marshall didn't deepen the kiss, on her request. He didn't want to rush things. things were just fine as they were...  
  
A/n: well? OK C/M chapter. But V/J will get better... sort of... ARGH... PLEASE review. 


End file.
